


Make you feel my love

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Competition, Dom!Kurt, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three prompt - Make you feel my love by Adele</p><p>Blaine and Kurt have over 24 hours to themselves, alone in the apartment, with no interruptions. This causes for adult play time.<br/>inspired by a prompt from tumblr user iconicklaine, however i may have made it kinkier than they intended<br/> </p><p>(Chapter one is clean, but if you dont like sex scenes i wouldnt advise reading anymore than the first chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As before, although this is part of a series set over the space of 14 days, you can read on its own with the knowledge that Blaine has planned 14 days of surprises for kurt to celebrate their first valentines as a married couple.

There was no wakeup this morning. Instead, Blaine left Kurt to lay in, having made this one of the days that neither of them had jobs to attend to. He even gave all of their friends (well most of them, so many of the glee kids would show up unannounced having not talked in ages, it was a glee thing apparently) strict instructions to only interrupt if there was an emergency, and to do so through the land line phone (since this was never used under normal circumstances). Although Blaine couldn’t guarantee that his own work wouldn’t interrupt (his current production was in the stages between the final edits and casting auditions), unless there was some last minute change he wouldn’t be needed. And he may have ‘accidentally’ let his phone run out of charge, so he wouldn’t be tempted to check. Being a Broadway producer may be a very unstable, demanding career, where one wrong move could ruin his name, the flexibility of it was worth it for days like these.

He slowly rolled over to look at the digital clock on the bed side table, noticing that it was already 10:23am. He started to get up from the bed quietly so not to disturb the sleeping bundle of Kurt next to him. He turns the digital alarm clock so it faces away from the bed, making sure Kurt won’t see it when he wakes up, reducing the panic of being late to work. He hadn't told Kurt that today was one of the days they both had off! He reaches into the bottom draw, pulling out a basic candle, in the same shade red as the last two but with no patten. He carefully places it where he was laying a few minutes ago, hoping that when Kurt wakes up he will turn and see it.

His bare feet make a gentle padding sound on his journey to the small kitchen. Upon his arrival he turns on the coffee machine, hoping the smell on its own will wake Kurt up eventually, before fetching different fruit from the various places they store them. He read online that a fruit salad is ideal food for high energy actives, which today certainly will be!

Just as he finishes cutting up the honey melon (a favourite of his), Kurt sleepily appears at the door holding the candle. He raises it in question. It was starting to drive Kurt insane trying to guess the meanings of all these candles. If he simply woke up to the smell of a scented candle burning he would think it was just part of the romance, but the fact Blaine hasn’t lit any of the three so far, and yesterdays was placed next to the first one on the shelf with no kind of comment or hint, he has no clue as to what they could mean. He voices his question from the doorway.

“You will find out on the fourteenth.” Blaine states mysteriously. “Come sit down, you will need to be for when you hear todays plan.”

Kurt makes his way to the small wooden table placed to the side of the room. They rarely use it, preferring to eat at the large table in the living room.

“Im worried now Blaine!” He half jokes. Its at this point his eyes land on the small, grandfather style clock next to the oven. He starts to panic slightly. “Please tell me there is a reason I am sat here now rather than at work 3 hours ago!”

Blaine pours two mugs of coffee, in no rush to answer Kurts 'kind of' question.

“Of course there is. Everyone has been instructed to not disturb us today. That means: no work, no friends, no family. An apartment completely to ourselves for 24 hours, imagine the mischief we could get up to.” Blaine raises his eyebrows, contradicting the innocent look in his eyes. Kurt chuckles, and by unspoken agreement they both dart back to the bedroom, candle, coffee, and untouched breakfast all but forgotten for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT  
> still sex free, but not by any means smut free  
> My first attempt at a porny plot, so apologies if it doesn't quite flow how it should

When Blaine comes into the room, he finds Kurt standing their ‘toy chest’. Normally it stays hidden in the wardrobe - both of them enjoy BDSM play; however they rarely do it as they don't have the time to plan something, and its not really an impulsive thing – but last night after Kurt was asleep, Blaine pulled the box out leaving it next to the wardrobe door. He thought by doing so it would give Kurt the hint that it was what he wanted, while not outright stating it in case Kurt was up for a more romantic than sex time. He need not have worried though, as he was very pleased to find Kurt in the chest, so went to kneel by the end of the bed like they discussed would happen during a scene. As Kurt turns around Blaine sees he has settled into the presence of Master Kurt. Blaine is so glad he decided to make sex day one of the earlier surprises!

“Blaine. Safe words?” Kurt says with little emotion in his voice, the way he does when they ‘play’. He stands up as he turns back around to face Blaine. Blaine spots the ball gag in his hand. It’s a very small one, and is soft enough to even be considered comfortable. For a ball gag anyway. He can almost still talk with it on, but because of its size it’s the one Blaine will end up wearing for several hours, and that thought in itself increases the flow of blood to his dick at a dizzying rate. After a slight hesitation, forgetting he was asked a question, he speaks.

“Dalton and McKinley. And Teenage Dream” Dalton being for stop, McKinley being for slow down, and the humming of Teenage Dream for when he is gagged. “Master.” He hastens to add after realising he forgot. Kurt ignores his disobedience this time, knowing it has been a while since they last had a scene, and they were both a little out of practice. But just like riding a bike, everything slowly comes back to them both.

“Anything else you would like to say?” Blaine knows this is Kurt giving him the opportunity to safe word now, before they get started. He doesn’t have any objections however, so lowers his head in submission after a brief shake of ‘no’. Blaine is to use as few words as possible, so if it doesn’t require a verbal answer, he doesn’t give one. “Good boy. However, this position you are in just isn’t correct now is it? You are slouched, your hands are not anywhere near where they should be, and you are not completely focused!”

At that, Blaine shoots his head up before quickly remembering that this is almost the exact reason he is hearing these words. He can’t quite contain his excitement still, knowing that Kurts definition of focusing him is by using one of his favourite toys – the large purple butt plug, engraved with the word _’Kurt’s’_! Blaine’s excitement is contagious, as Kurt starts to excitedly rummage through the toy box once again. He shortly returns with the butt plug and a pair of leather wrist cuffs.

“I’m going to give you the option, seeing as I am feeling in a generous mood. Would you like to be cuffed, or held bound just by my command?” Blaine doesn’t know how to answer. He loves the feeling of the leather, however the pure submission required to stay still, only bound my Kurts words and his desire to please his master, is mind spinning. Blaine decides to answer in the only way he knows how.

“Whatever pleases you most, Master.” These words ease Kurts worry about his decision to play a scene. Although he knew it was Blaine who moved the box, an obvious hint, he still had his concerns if a 24 hour scene was what Blaine was after. This sentence confirms to Kurt that they both want this.

“I think I will cuff your wrists together, but you are to keep them above your head.” Blaine looks very pleased with these instructions. “Without holding on to anything.” Blaines expression turns more anxious than before, controlling himself with both forms of bondage in play would be incredibly hard (pun intended) for his sub. It was the exact reaction Kurt was aiming for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt mainly inspired kurts little idea in this one.  
> Finally at the smut.
> 
>  
> 
> i shouldnt ask (as i hate it when authors do, so im being hypocritical!!), but if possible could you please leave any reviews (good or bad). ! want to know what you think about my first ever sex scene and what needs improving for either editing this fic or for future porny fics (Im currently writing a dom/sub AU)

“Hands.” Blaine holds his arms up towards Kurt so he can snap the cuffs on Blaines wrists. The cuffs were made from simple soft leather, with a clasp that was both strong enough to withstand a bit of resistance, while weak enough to snap open in an emergency. The best thing about them was they were made by AH Designs, a very private collection shared only with a few close and specific clients. If Kurt owns his own fashion company , he cant see the issue with using a few of his spare hours at work coming up with some more unique ideas. And so what if he is the one to claim all of the prototypes? Plus, once he works out how he can distribute them without bringing any negative effect on the main company, he expects he can almost double his earnings with the high quality fetish garments. Win-win situation if you asked him.

“Bed, boy.” Kurt always made his demands short and to the point when in Master mode. And Blaine could always fill in any missing words by Kurts actions. For instance, because he could see master fetching the lube he had brought for the occasion (and not so discretely placed at the top of the box), he knows he needed to be on all fours, arse pointed at master. Master was always very considerate, and always made sure he prepped his boy properly – apart from that one time Blaine begged to be took raw, and after that they vowed to never skip prep (and lube) again! Master eventually returns, and Blaine feels something lightly drop onto the bed next to him.

Master kneels behind him, positioned between his legs which were at a slight angle to allow his master access. Master leaned forwards, putting his weight almost completely on Blaine. Opening his eyes, Blaine saw the gag coming down just in time to open his mouth. Master tightened the strap, pausing to let Blaine maneuver his tongue around his mouth and check the position of the ball and tightness of the strap.

When Kurt heard no humming, he lifted himself back of his boy, and picked up the lube once again. He pops the lid of the lemon scented lube - and flavoured, as he is informed by the bottle. Rubbing it between his fingers first to warm it up slightly, he slowly pushes his index finger inside of Blaine. It still doesn’t stop him flinching slightly from the coldness.

Blaine tries hard to relax his muscles, allowing Kurt to get a second finger in shortly after the first even though it had been a while since Blaine had bottomed. In fact, Blaine thinks it must have been over a year since the last time he was on the bottom. Although Kurt didn’t enjoy submission (he was too strong of a dominant, and Blaine not quite comfortable enough in ordering Kurt about, which led to a hilarious outcome the first time they attempted it), Blaine usually was on top despite popular belief. Although they were not against mixing it up at any time. He eventually relaxes enough for Kurt to push his third finger in, and is rewarded with a “Good boy,” before he starts to scissor again.

Master removes his fingers, and Blaine sighs at the loss.

“Turn over. Hands up. As we said earlier.” He moves quickly, and before he is even completely settled back down he can feel master starting to line up, his tip teasing Blaines hole. He almost orgasms from that alone! Master notices this.

“Boy, I hoped I wouldn’t have to remind you, but you do not cum until I say. And I promise you that will not be for at least several more hours, if at all.” Blaine groans at the thought of being this hard for the rest of the day. He will surely explode! He receives a short, moderate spank for his complaint, before master finally enters him.

Kurt stays still once he is inside his boy, knowing that Blaine will be fighting with his orgasm. As soon as his breathing evens out again, Kurt slowly starts to move. He is incredibly close himself; both thankful that this means less denial agony for Blaine, but disappointed he knows it won’t last long. Luckily they have all day to do it over and over again. His pace quickens slightly, just before his release. He can tell Blaine is really struggling with not orgasming himself, but he can’t bring himself to stop, especially knowing that his boy will do anything to not disobey his master and that there’s not much longer left.

Blaine feels one final hard jerk of masters hips, and his release filling him up inside, but all he can focus on is not cumming himself. He won't disobey masters direct order. He will not!

Kurt slowly removes himself for Blaine and reaches for the plug, slotting it in before any of his cum trickles out. He decided he wanted to keep Blaine stretched all day with the plug while getting him to do any meaningless task he can come up with. Its something they had both discussed and agreed they liked previously. Plugging Blaine full with his masters cum will be torture for Blaine (the good kind). Getting an idea, and knowing his sub won’t be moving for a little while, Kurt goes back to the trunk.

Blaine lifts his head as his master leaves, watching him go. Part of his brain tells him that it’s the direction of the toy box, but it doesn’t really register. All he can think of is the plug in his arse brushing his prostate if he shifts slightly. He knows he will feel it all day, both the plug and the cum. He has no idea how he will be able to obey masters order of not cumming! That is until he sees what master returns with.

“We best get you to cool down a bit so we can get this on.” Kurt says, mischievously holding up Blaines cock cage.


	4. Chapter 4

After a little bit of fighting, and a whole lot of time, they finally get the cock cage on. It was hard work, as every time Kurt came near, Blaine's cock would become very erect again. They both found the spectacle hilarious. Eventually they manage, quickly locking it with a small diary sized lock engraved with ' _kurts_ ' (courtesy of AH designs). It was written upside down, meaning Blaine was the one able to read it, reminding him that he was there for Kurts desires, his own to be forgotten temporarily.

Kurt then hangs the key on a petit silver chain around his neck. The key is also engraved, this time with 'property of kurt'. Blaine eyes it warily, almost as though he was trying to set it on fire. Although they both know Blaine adores Kurt wearing the key like this.

“Now then. Let's work on your position, boy. Knees" Kurt orders. Blaine drops to his knees before Kurt has said the whole word, but still incredibly gracefully despite his haste. Kurt loves how Blaine will instantly complete his orders when in this state of mind. He assumes the standard submissive pose, however its not what master and his boy had agreed upon.

"Oh boy, this is awful! You have five seconds to do something about it. Five." Blaine suddenly seems to remember his mistake. He kneels up slightly to allow his hands to slot between his calves and thighs, before sitting back down, trapping his hands. He then straightens his back as much as his position let's him, his arms not quite long enough to allow a less hunched position. He then tucks his chin against his neck as much as he can and roles his head forwards, resulting in his eye line being just above his erect nipples. It's an incredibly uncomfortable position, but that's one of several points to it. After what seemed to Blaine like hours, Kurt finally reaches zero in his counting. He walks around Blaine, taking his time to check everything was as it should be.

“Good boy.” Kurt praises finally. Blaines dick tries to escape its steal prism, seeming to forget it was locked away. He wanted to smile from the praise, but the gag prevented most of the movement. “A whole day of this you say?” Master asks rhetorically, knowing Blaine won’t (and cant) talk. “Follow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fact about me while writing this fic that will hopefully make you chuckle:  
> I was trying out submissive posses briefly, just to check that what i was writing would be possible and have the correct effect, and i got in a bit of bother. It was in fact the position i used. While attempting it on my bed i over balanced, and since my hands were squashed between my legs i ended up falling off the bed! Try explaining that to a family all wanted to know why they heard a thud upstairs! *embarrassing!*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for use of safe word, however not for any triggers - the boys just want to talk as husbands rather than dom/sub for a bit.  
> Apologies for any errors, its late but i wanted to post it!

For the most part of the morning Kurt just got Blaine doing everyday tasks, mostly things he has asked Blaine to do ages ago but he hadn’t yet. Perhaps there was something to having a submissive, since they will actually do what you ask! Before Kurt realises - having been distracted watching Blaine fit some shelving, taking his time due to the movement of the plug every time he stretched – its lunch time. He calls Blaine over.

“Kneel boy.” He says half-heartedly. “I’m calling McKinley.” He reaches to remove Blaines gag. Blaine gets up and joins Kurt on the couch, leaving the plug and cage as they are. 

“Everything ok?” Blaine isn’t concerned with the use of the safe word. That’s what the slow down one is for. Chances are Kurt just wants to say something as boyfriends rather than master and boy.

“Yup! Its lunch time, and I didn’t want to go through that with you on your knees, unless you really want to? Plus I have a couple of ideas I want to discuss.” Kurt says kind of shyly, a complete opposite to what he was a moment ago. 

“I wouldn’t be against kneeling through lunch; however I want to hear your ideas more! And I have something I need to tell you. I probably should have let you know yesterday but it slipped my mind. Not that it matters if I say today. Can I go first quickly?” Kurt nods for Blaine to continue. “Tomorrow I actually have to go to work. I’m meeting the casting director, who lives in Orlando. So I’m leaving at about 3am to catch a plane, and aiming to be back before you wake up the next day, hopefully the plane that leaves Orlando at 11pm if nothing goes wrong. I’m sorry its during valentines fortnight.”

“Blaine, I absolutely love this, and wasn’t expecting it at all! If you need to take a day to go out for work then do. You have your own production about to start on Broadway, go do it!” Kurts reaction makes Blaine feel slightly guilty for lying, but he knows it will be worth it. He can take his work with him on the plane, and the casting director does live in Orlando as well as the person he is going to see. Its not a complete lie he tells himself.

“Thanks Kurt. I love you so much.”

“I know you do, Im going to make you feel that love later!” He says in reference to their paused scene. Blaine had almost forgotten about the plug. Ok, he could never forget about the plug and Kurts cum inside him, it had just been temporarily pushed to the back of his mind. “Do you want to freshen up for lunch?” Kurt eyes, fingering the key around his neck. Blaine distractively thinks what else he could be fingering, and his cock pushes against its cage once again. 

“No, not a chance!” He says hurriedly. Kurt notices that Blaine is staring at the key, and teasingly runs it across his lips, kissing it as he does. This seems to wake Blaine from his trance like state, reminding him what they were meant to be doing.

“I will have a look what I can find in the fridge, and then you can tell me your ideas. Sound like a suitable plan?” He asks, although not really caring of the answer, having already started getting up. He thinks he hears a yes from Kurt, but couldn’t be certain.

He rummages around the cupboards, not finding a great selection, but luckily enough stuff to put a salad together. He probably should have thought about doing the shopping in advance for today. He plates up two portions and carries them back through to Kurt, who had cleared the table.

“We will have to order take out for tea I think there isn’t anything else left. I am afraid food shopping wasn’t on my check list.” He places the plates down, taking his seat. In doing so he moves the plug once again, and has to take a few seconds to get himself back under control. Kurt doesn’t comment on Blaines reaction, but it does please him seeing his sub within normal Blaine. They might have to discuss doing things like this more often.

“That sounds a good idea. Im calling it though, we are having pizza!”

“I don’t care, I already have what I want.” Blaine says seductively. Kurt chuckles. “Anyway, you had something to say?” Blaine takes a bite to eat.

“Firstly, I was wondering, has everything been ok so far? I haven’t done anything wrong have I?”

“Have you heard me safe word?” Kurt shakes his head. “That’s because everything has been perfect!” Blaine says excitedly. 

“Okay. Umm. I was wondering. Oh god please don’t hate me. But would you like to invite Bas over this afternoon?” Blaine chokes on his food. “He might be busy anyway. And you know, he possibly won’t have a sub to call on. And I’m starting to ramble now aren’t I?” Blaine finishes his mouthful before talking.

“I would love to. I know we have never done a scene with him before exactly, but I have always wanted to bring someone else in on a personal level.” Whenever Kurt and Blaine went out to a ‘special’ club, they always dragged Bas along with them. He knew of their occasional dom/sub relationship, surprising fully supportive and became their go to person when they had questions, as he would always give an unbiased answer. Turns out, although it wasn’t that hard to imagine, Bas lived in an almost 24/7 contract as a dominant. He never ‘dated’ his subs as such, and when he was in a contract both parties were still free to date and sleep with whoever. It was an unusual set up, but seemed to work for everyone so who was Blaine to judge?

“I will give him a call after lunch then.” Kurt smiles, and they finish their lunch talking about more general topics like the news.


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch they resume their positions. Well, by that they mean Blaine on his knees giving his husband the most incredible blow job. After clearing away lunch, Blaine initiated a hot make out session. And before he knew it, Kurt was Master, ordering him around once again.

“Boy, stop.” Blaine didn’t know at what point they shifted back into the dom/sub dynamics, but that order stopped him in his tracks as though they had never left it. “Look at this.” Master points to his crotch, where his cock was trying to force its way out of its fabric prism. “I hope you plan on doing something about this, you were the one who started it!” Master hints.

“Please master. Please may I have your cock?” Master looks disinterested, prompting Blaine to continue talking. “I want… I want to take your cock and worship it with my tongue. I want to explore every inch of it, leaving no part untouched. I want to trail my tongue up and down, over your slit, because I know that’s how you love it master. I want to worship your cock.” Blaine can feel his own dick pushing at its steal prison at his words, so he has every certainty that it is working for master. “Then I want you to cum in my mouth, so I can taste you. Have your cum filling both my holes, master. And then once you feel like I have earned it, I want you to order me to swallow, every last drop of it. And finally, I want you to kiss me, to feel the taste of yourself in my mouth, knowing I have been your good boy, master.” Blaine sheepishly looks at masters pants, not really knowing where all that came from, but not regretting it in the slightest.

“That sounds like a very good idea, boy.” So that’s what they do.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt shortly gets Blaine on his next idle job, cleaning their room. Its not dirty per say, they just both have a habit of hoarding meaningless things, and these things where now taking valuable closet space of theirs. So why not abuse his power slightly and get Blaine to sort it for them both. It will give him something to do while waiting for Bas to turn up.

He hears Blaine quietly humming to himself while working. They decided to forgo the gag this time, as it was starting to irritate Blaine’s jaw. And it’s not like Blaine will speak out of turn anyway. He picks up the phone and dials Bas’s number (since he knows it by heart due to the amount of times they ring each other, both for work and pleasure). He picks up on the third ring.

“Hello, Sebastian Symth solicitors. Sebastian speaking, how may I help you today?” He answers in his business tone.

“Hey Bas, its Kurt!”

“Oh hey! I didn’t recognise your number! I thought you were off work today? Blaine told me not to interrupt.” Kurt can almost hear the eyebrow wiggle.

“I am, and he did. However we have a proposal for you. Are you working today though?” Kurt says, realising perhaps his biggest flaw in the plan with it being a Wednesday.

“Nothing that I can’t cancel if you have a better option. Although with how shit today has been it should not be hard to achieve.”

“Would you and your current sub – whoever that is – be willing to assist us in a scene? We don’t really know how but would like to steal some of your ideas and try something new.” Kurt asks. He notices Blaine is singing, and although he loves Blaines voice, it is one of the things not allowed to do without permission as a sub.

“Kurt. You sound nervous. You know how many times I have suggested it! I would love to! Are you against sharing? And you haven’t met James yet, he’s an absolutely amazing sub. Who I may or may not be developing a crush on…” He trails off.

“Bas! I thought your contact says no romantic relationships? How come you haven’t said sooner! And sharing how?” Kurt asks in shock. Previously Bas had always just been with a sub for sex, and normally when in a contract with a sub, both parties also had a separate romantic partner too.

“He has a boyfriend anyway, so Im off limits in that sense. Sharing as in foursome.” He says dismissively, although Kurt can tell there is much more to this James guy if he makes Bas want to think of settling down.

“We must talk about this some time. No getting out of it. As for the foursome, I would have to check with Blaine but sounds ok. Will James be available?”

“Of course James will be, he’s on booty call constantly! We will be with you in under the hour.”

“Thanks ever so much Bas! We will look forward to hearing the door. In the meantime I need to punish my boy.”

“Enjoy!” Bas says cheekily, before hanging up in a rush to call James. Kurt hangs the phone up on his end of the line as well, before sitting in front of the TV while browsing his facebook. Surprisingly, none of his friends had messaged him, as Blaine had promised. A lot of thought seemed to have gone into this fortnight Blaine had planned. He still hears Blaine singing, currently to _Make You Feel My Love_ , but doesn’t want to interrupt just yet. Kurt plans to time it so he is giving his punishment when Bas and James turn up, having previously discovered Blaine enjoyed a little bit of public embarrassment.

After absently scrolling through several social media sites, Kurt decides its enough waiting, and time to interrupt Blaines singing.


	8. Chapter 8

“Boy. Come here.” Blaine hears master shout. He stops singing instantly, realising his mistake. Shit, master will not be happy. Blaine wonders how long he had been singing for without realising. He knows master will be calling him through for a punishment, and he is slightly reluctant to go. Blaine loves getting spanked for sure, but its slightly different when he deserves it. Not that he doesn’t become incredibly aroused at the thought, his damn cock cage seeming to shrink in size once again, and the slight friction his sweat pants give through the bars on his cage not helping the matter.

“Boy. I am not repeating myself. You are already in trouble stop making it worse for yourself.” Master shouts again. Blaine hurriedly shoves everything he was sorting back in a draw, knowing that chances are there will not be chance to go back to it for a while. He appears in Masters line of vision just before he is about to shout again. Instead he stands with his arms crossed, glaring at Blaine, waiting for him to come closer. If Blaine was a dog, his tail would be cowering between his hind legs. Unfortunately he doesn’t have a tail, so he shows his submission by dropping his gaze and lowering his head before slowly walking over to Master, coming to a stop when he sees masters feet in a pair of old sports socks. He drops to his knees without being prompted.

“Why have I called you through?” He asks harshly.

“Because I was singing master?” There is a slight infliction in his tone on the last syllable, turning the statement into a question.

“Are you asking me or telling me? I need you to know why you are being punished or it will be ineffective and bordering the lines of inappropriate.”

“I was singing when I was under instructions to be silent, master. And… and I was slow responding when you called me because I didn’t want to face the consequence of disobeying you. Im sorry master.”

“Thank you, boy. Well done. But that doesn’t excuse you does it?” Blaine shakes his head slightly. “And there is one thing you have missed. Did I give you permission to get dressed?” Blaine seems to suddenly realise this.

“I’m sorry master! I… I… I didn’t think about that.”

“What did you think about when putting them on then?” Kurt asks, genuinely curious as to when Blaine got dressed.

“I was thinking they would protect my legs slightly while working through clearing the closet.” Blaine almost whispers.

“You could have just asked. You do know that right?” Kurt asks, slightly worried that Blaine didn’t think he would become to come to him if needed during an intense scene like this.

“Y..yes master. I… I didn’t think. Im sorry master.” Blaine bows his head even lower, Kurt not realising it was possible for his sub to do so.

“I want you to spend 15 minutes in the corner to reflect, 5 minutes for each thing we just listed, and then you will receive your punishment and everything will be forgiven. Can you repeat that please?” Kurt asks, wanting to make sure Blaine understands everything.

“I am to stand in the corner and think about what I did wrong. 5 minutes each for singing out of turn, being slow to respond, and getting dressed without asking. Um.. Which corner master?”

“That’s up to you boy. Pants off first though please, I will take them.” Kurt responds, not feeling the need to make the punishment any harder than it already will be. Blaine bows his head before removing the pants and passing them to Kurt. He then heads to the far corner, where there is the least décor, before resting his forehead on the wall and clasps his hands behind his back. Kurt settles back down to checking his social media, although quickly realises nothing has changed since he last looked. He won’t leave Blaine on his own during a punishment, wanting to make sure he is within hearing distance on the off chance Blaine safe words, and so Kurt can make sure he doesn’t get too uncomfortable. The internet is a great place for advice, but Kurt doesn’t trust it to not be exaggerated, especially the BDSM corner of the web!

7 minutes into Blaines punishment, the doorbell rings. Even though he will still be able to see Blaine from the door, he watches his sub for a little while to check there isn’t any kind of tension that might increase to a greater issue while Kurt is at the door. Seeing nothing but a calm and reflective sub, Kurt gets up to open the door. He is greeted (as expected) by Bas and James. Unsurprisingly James is kneeling in the traditional submissive position, but it still causes Kurt to take a second look - although that may have been down to the shocking looks of the sub rather than his position. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Kurt was sure that this was not it. Kurt couldn’t see much of James, however even from this position he could tell the sub was stunning. James looks up briefly, and Kurt sees the most intriguing browny-green eyes. Quite similar to Blaine’s’ in some ways. James was… how could Kurt put it without offending his husband? James was cute. He looks at Bas, giving him a look to say _I approve off your choice in sub and crush._

“Bas! Its nice to see you again outside of work!” Kurt isn’t sure if he should address James or not, but inferring from the subs position and Bas’s normal treatment of subs, he decides against it. “Come on in.” He gives the universal sign to welcome Bas to free range of the house. Looking at his watch, Kurt states, “Blaine still has 6 minutes of reflection left, so just ignore him for the time being.”

Bas and Kurt head to the couch Kurt had recently vacated. He watches his sub for the short trip, looking for any signs of unease, but doesn’t see any. He hears James crawling behind. Bas never lets his subs walk when in his house, and apparently this extends to other houses where there dynamic can be displayed. Bas settles into the sofa, with one knee folded on the cushions and the other leg hanging of the edge, enabling him to lean against the arm of the couch and face Kurt. Without conscious thought, Kurt adopts a similar pose so they can both see each other. James settles down on his knees next to Bas’s foot.

“Good boy James. You can relax now if you wish.” Bas says to his sub. James nods and changes his position to sit crossed legged. Kurt didn’t think it looked any more comfortable than before, but then again he never sat on his knees for any length of time so who was he to judge? Bas starts running his hand idly through his subs sandy brown hair before looking back at Kurt. “Dare I ask what he has done?”

“Just doing things without permission and hesitating when I called him up on it.” Kurt responds a little dubiously. Bringing someone into their personal life seems too… well too personal. But wasn’t that why he and Blaine called Bas?

“Kurt. Do you trust me?” Bas asks daringly. Kurt looks at his sub, his Blaine. How much does he trust Bas? He can see Blaine starting to fidget, but thinks its more out of excitement than nerves. And if Kurt does make the wrong choice, that’s what safe words are for right? He looks at his watch, noticing Blaine only has a minute and a half left. That’s close enough.

“Yes, I do.” Then addressing his sub, “Would you like to come back over boy?” When Blaine turns Kurt can see the excitement in his subs eyes.

“In that case, I have a great idea.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bas waits for Blaine to gracefully drop to his knees next to James – although they both seem to ignore each other – before talking.

“Okay boys. This is completely new territory for everyone so I want to be clear. This goes for you too Kurt.” He momentarily looks at Kurt before looking back at the subs. “James and I have the safe words Llama to slow down, and Wolf to stop. Blaine, please tell me your safe words.” 

“Dalton for stop and McKinely for pause, sir.” Blaine says shyly, not looking up. 

“Thank you Blaine. I assume you will use the same Kurt?” Bas pauses for a confirming nod before continuing. “All four safe words are to be granted and listened to by all of us, however hopefully we won’t need to. That’s the boring bit out of the way, now to the fun bit. Well, fun for Kurt and I, maybe not as much for you Blaine. James, stand and bring me a stool.” James looked slightly worried about the order, having never been in the apartment before and not paid notice to his surroundings. However Bas sees him head in the correct direction of his friends kitchen, and he knows Kurt has several coal black wooden bar stools in there. James returns, placing the heavy piece of furniture down in the centre of the room before dropping his head. He stays standing, the stool being level with the bottom of his arse. Kurt didn’t realise how tall James was until now, at least 2 inches taller than himself, but still slightly shorter than Bas.

Kurt starts evaluating the situation, he has a rough idea where Bas is going with this, but not enough to start resuming his role as a dom.

“Blaine, tell me exactly why you are about to be punished, and what you think is a suitable amount of spanks.” Bas says, constantly demanding.

“Umm…”

“How long have you been thinking about this? You shouldn’t have to hesitate. I hate the use of umm to fill space while you think. Out with it.” Bas interrupts.

“I sung without permission, I got dressed without permission, and I put my wishes before my doms. 15 sir?” At this, Bas looks to Kurt to confirm Blaines conclusion is acceptable. Kurt nods, still slightly struggling with finding his role and the jealousy of seeing his sub submitting to someone else. Although he also finds it slightly arousing seeing his sub get flustered in ways Kurt has never been strict enough to cause before.

“That seems appropriate. James, I want you sat on the stool. Since you ignored each other earlier, this is a great way for you to get to know each other. You will be giving Blaine his punishment.” Both subs look very startled at this. Kurt however is very happy he gave Bas the reins, but finally working out where he fits into this equation of four.

“Boy, I want you laying over James’ lap, hands holding onto the chair legs as low as possible.” He pauses, letting James settle on top of the stool. Blaine lies tentatively across James, not really sure what to do with himself. “You know that’s not right. We both know you are not tall enough to lay the way I’ve asked and have your feet on the ground at the same time. Sort it out Blaine.” Kurt decides against using the derogative term in favour for Blaines name, seeing as this position is embarrassing enough, and using his real name will add to the humiliation he knows Blaine loves.

“Come on Blaine, I know you can reach lower than that.” Bas teases. Blaine shifts once more, now completely stretched out, unable to obtain any modesty with his arse in the air. Kurt loves the view, something he never gets to see when he is the spanker. Kurt notices the butt plug from earlier peeking out between his boys checks. Kurt remembers what that plug is holding in. This is going to be horrible stimulation for Blaine. Bas walks over to stand behind his subs shoulders, gently massaging James from his back down to his right wrist – the one that will be used to spank Blaine. After Bas finished with James wrist, he starts rubbing Blaines displayed arse in preparation for the first hit.

“I want you to count after each one Blaine, and to thank James for each spank.” Kurt instructs. Blaine nods with a whimper of anticipation. Kurt is very closely monitoring for discomfort from any of the boys.

“James, I will guide you if you struggle, don’t worry. This is not a test for you, this is for Blaine. You understand that?” Bas asks his sub.

“Yes sir.” He replies merrily. It’s the first words Kurt has heard him say, his voice exactly how Kurt expects it – angelic. Kurt is unsure what the hint was in this question needing a verbal response unlike the others, but assumes that, like him and Blaine, they are on the same wave length and simply know.

Bas removes his hand from the area of Blaines arse that he has been paying close attention to for the last minute or so. 

“Just here baby.” Bas says, indicating the point he just left. He takes hold of James’ hand, and lifts it at about 45o away from Blaine. “Gentle to start.” He informs.

Although Blaine was expecting it, he was still slightly startled by the feel of a different hand on his arse once again. It was smoother than Bas’, but rougher than Kurts.

“One. Thank you James.” He says.

The exact same thing happens again, this time with Bas indicating a different area. 

“Two. Thank you James.”

“Good boy.” Kurt tells him. Blaine beams inside at the praise. Unfortunately it doesn’t help with the sharp sting in Blaine rear. Nor the position of the plug.

Hits three, four and five are exactly the same. Bas then instructs James to take his hand slightly further out, starting to get a sense of Blaines pain tolerance. The slight extra distance causes more momentum to be built up, and a much louder sound of slapping skin.

“Ow. S…six. T..thank you James.” Blaine stutters. The movement of the plug causing additional discomfort due to the restriction of his cock in Kurts cage. Strike seven, eight, and nine all causing the same reaction, but increasing Blaines recovery time due to the accumulation of several hits.

“Tttten. T..han ou Jaim” He sputters out after the 10th spank.

“Ok Blaine. The next four will all come in quick succession. You need not count them.” Bas tells Blaine. Kurt can see Blaine looking relieved at the prospect of not having to count.

Bas indicates to James the area where Blaines weight will lie when sitting. As promised, the next four all land within a short amount of time, all of them in the exact location Bas pointed out. Kurt walks over to them, helping Blaine up and guiding him to the couch. 

“Well done. You are a very good boy. My good boy.” Kurt says, cuddling Blaine. He notices Bas has also lead James to the other end of the couch and is comforting him.

“thans maser” Blaine mumbles.

“Do you want to go under beautiful?” Kurt asks, recognising his sub as being close to subspace.

“pease” Blaine responds.

“Go on baby. Ive got you.” And with that, Blaines mind is dead to the world. He looks over at Bas, noticing James is also under. Bas and Kurt share a look before laughing. Who would have thought that being on either side of the punishment would have that same effect?

“So killer,” Bas starts, using the old nickname. “What have you been up to?”


	10. Chapter 10

They stayed sat like that for a while, Kurt and Bas idly chatting while their subs were both in subspace. Eventually Kurt feels Blaine starting to fidget as his sub starts leaving his trance like state.

“Hey babe, you coming back?” He asks.

“Mmuuph.” Blaine responds sluggishly. Kurt looks up and notices Bas watching James, however James still appears to be in his subspace. Looking back to his sub, Kurt sees Blaine has opened his eyes. “Hey.” Blaine says shyly, before relocating his gaze to the floor. “Is there anything you need, master?” He asks.

“Such a perfect boy. A glass of water would be fab.” He requests, not really wanting anything but knowing that serving after subspace settles Blaine. After fetching water for both Kurt and Bas, Blaine lowers himself to the floor, resting his back against the couch while leaning sideways into Kurt's leg. Kurt and Bas resume the conversation they were having before.

“Ok, so maybe Blaine does go above and beyond when given an order,” He says raising his glass of water that Blaine gave him, “But I still think James is a better trained sub!” Upon hearing this, Blaine sits up straighter. He doesn’t want to give Bas any additional evidence, even though it sounds like a light hearted discussion rather than a serious argument.

“But you have a 24/7 dynamic!” Kurt says astounded. “So James should be better trained, if he wasn’t I would be concerned. Doesn’t mean he’s the better sub. My boy knows what I want without me having to dictate everything.” Blaine feels fingers starting to run patterns through his hair. He leans into the touch, and lets out an involuntary moan.

“That’s because you are married, that’s nothing to do with sub Blaine! Your boy appears to have issues following orders though at times, I thought this whole punishment was because your boy couldn’t keep quiet, and now he’s making noises again” Blaine stops half way through another moan and freezes, Bas and Kurt both chuckle, but he doesn’t get scolded.

“That may be true, but being married makes him a better sub, he’s a romantic interest as well.” To emphasis his point, Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine, which he raises his forehead to accept. In doing so, Blaine notices a slight movement out of the corner of his eye - James is starting to stir. Bas notices this as well and starts rubbing James’ arm in a circular motion.

“You sometimes won’t be able to get hold of James as he will be out with his boyfriend, whereas I can call on my sub almost anytime.” Kurt retaliates.

“James has a bigger dick.” Bas says childishly. Blaine can almost hear the pout from Kurt.

“You don’t even know if that’s true, Blaine’s has been locked up this whole time!” This sentence reminds Blaine of his nakedness, and his caged cock which has been visible to everyone this whole time. Blood starts rushing to his cock, making him uncomfortable.

“I know what James dick looks like, I know who’s bigger.” Bas states as a matter of fact.

“And I’m afraid unless you let me verify that, I’m going to have to object.” Blaine watched as James lowers himself of the couch into a similar position as him. Although James is now slightly more awake, it’s clear he still isn’t fully back and probably isn’t yet paying attention to the fact that their doms are arguing about them.

“Urrg, fine. We will put a temporary pause on that one. James is much better blow jobs.”

“Ehh, gross Bas!”

“What?” Bas replies, genuinely confused as to why this particular thing grossed Kurt out. “It’s not like you don’t know that happening. It’s even why you called me over. I’m sure you just wanted someone else to teach your sub how to give the best blow jobs!”

“It’s not that. It’s just now I’m picturing the last time he blew me! And these trousers are really not up for that!” Bas laughs loudly, making Blaine jump. He furiously blushes at the image Kurt has also put into his head. “And anyway, Blaine could give me a blow job completely blindfolded and I would still finish before you!”

“Ok. I propose a competition to decide on this. Do you have two blindfolds?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possibly one of my longest chapters.  
> certainly the longest to write due to writers block!!!

“Boy, go get two blindfolds. You choose which ones.” Kurt orders his sub. Blaine rushes to oblige. Kurt giggles, watching Blaine’s retreating form, arse wiggling purposely. He turns his attention back to Bas.

“Now then James, Kurt doesn’t think you have a bigger dick than Blaine. What do you think?” Bas asks James.

“I think you are right sir.” James replies, still sat on the floor at Bas’ feet, but now fully into the present world.

“Safe words?”

“Llama and wolf, sir.” James replies instantly.

“Take your clothes off. Underwear can stay on for now, although socks are up to you.” Bas orders. James instantly rises to his feet before quickly removing his shirt, folding it up and passing it to Bas. His jeans follow shortly, and his socks completing the ensemble. Bas places the pile on the stool from earlier, before moving the whole collection of items to a corner out of the way. Even once Bas returns, James’ eyes remain glued to the chair. Kurt is unsure if it is because that’s where his clothes are and he is missing them, or if it is because of what happened on that stool. But before he can think about it too much, his own sub appears, slightly out of breath from the excited short sprint to their room and back. He sheepishly gives Kurt two almost identical cloth scarves, one in blue and one in green. Although Kurt knows they have got one leather blindfold, Blaine must have decided to go for two of the same thing to be fair, and the fact they look a lot of comfortable to wear.

“Good boy.” Kurt says to the now kneeling form of Blaine, who is also looking intently at the stool. Kurt looks to Bas to continue with the instructions of his idea. Bas walks over to stand next to Kurt before starting talking.

“Right boys, both over here on your knees please.” Blaine spins around on in his current position to put himself directly in front of Kurt, although he lowers his head he looks up sideways to watch James lower himself down in front of Bas. They both share an excited smirk, wanting to discover what Bas has in store for them both this time. “Now, as I am sure you heard, we can’t decide on who is the best sub, who knows their master best, so we are having a competition. So firstly you are to remove our clothes, blindfolded. And then we will use one of the removed items to bind your wrists, and you are to get your dom off with only the use of your mouths. And by that I mean a blind, handless, and silent blow job!”

“Now remember, this is all a bit of fun and will hopefully be a laugh. Please don’t panic, everyone’s safe words are in play so you can stop it at any time. That being said, there will be a prize for the winner and a.. um… not as nice surprise for the loser.” Kurt devilishly announces.

“Any questions?” Both boys shake their heads at Bas’s words. “Ok, let’s get this started. What blind folds have we got?” There’s a pause while Bas decides between the two colours Blaine brought down. “Right James, I choose the emerald green one for you.” Shortly after, Blaine sees the folded sky blue scarf in front of his eyes. He raises his head slightly so Kurt can place it in the correct position, then dropping it completely so a knot can be tied at the back. Although the scarf itself is quite thin, it has been folded over several times so it blocks all vision.

“Good boy.” Kurt praises him, slightly settling his nerves. “You ready Bas?” He asks his competitor.

“Yup. Ready boys?” Blaine nods. He assumes James does as well, because his next words are, “3. 2. 1. Go.”

Blaine kneels up so he can reach Kurt better. He puts his arms out horizontally, and comes into contact with Kurt’s hips, just like he was expecting. He slowly runs his hands along the waist band of his trousers teasingly. He knows it’s a competition of speed essentially; but this is one of the ways he knew he could get Kurt’s blood flowing to his dick and was going to make the most of having his hands before they also become off limits for him to use. He reaches the button on Kurt’s jeans and unhooks it easily.

Blaine leans forwards into Kurt’s crotch with his hands back on Kurt’s hips to help steady himself, and uses his teeth to pull the zip down. He can feel the start of Kurt’s hard-on against his cheek, and rubs his head to create a slight bit of friction. From the moan that escapes his dom, he knows his sneaky plan to get Kurt desperate early on is working, his incredibly competitive side showing as well as wanting to please his dom.

Blaine leans back slightly and starts to ease the jeans down. It’s quite a battle due to how tight they are; normally Blaine loves seeing his husband in tight pants, but it makes it next to impossible to pull them down when blindfolded. He hears Kurt chuckling lightly at his struggle, and can’t help a small giggle himself at his fumbling. Luckily no one mentions the slight rule break, but he isn’t going to push his chances any more.

While still fumbling with his masters jeans, Blaine places kisses on Kurt’s legs in various locations. Although he can’t see it, he knows his doms’ erection will be growing at this act. Eventually he gets to masters feet, who lifts his legs allowing Blaine to completely remove his trousers. Blaine quickly strips Kurt of his socks at the same time, making less of a catastrophe with the harder item. With those items thrown to the side – he knows he may get in trouble for not folding them, but he is blindfolded so that isn’t going to happen – Blaine starts on his doms shirt. Putting his hands out horizontally again to find Kurt’s hips, he starts unbuttoning the shirt, knowing he would possibly hit his master if he attempted to find the top first. It wasn’t as hard as Blaine expected, not meaning it was easy, but with a bit of concentration he had quickly finished unbuttoning the shirt. Blaine was very glad his master hadn’t decided on wearing extra layers today! He feels Kurt shrug the shirt off, allowing Blaine to return to the underwear he left. He decides to make it harder for himself – although not literally thanks to the cock cage he still has on. Putting his hands on what he assumes are Kurt’s thighs, he pushes his head towards Kurt’s crotch until his nose lightly rests just above his boxers. Blaine takes a moment to just absorb the smell he loves. Then incredibly gently he picks up the waistband, making sure not to nip Kurt as well, and starts to tug. After a few tugs from different directions Blaine gets the pants over Kurt’s cock, and keeping it in his mouth he pulls them all the way down to his masters ankles. Letting go and sitting up he allows Kurt to step out of them. He really wishes he could see his efforts, but is left just imagining it.

“Well done boy!” Kurt rewards Blaine with a kiss. “We just have to wait for Bas and James now, as expected they don’t know each other as well as us.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one beats the last one for length! My chapters seem to be getting longer  
> And my confidence in writing smut is increasing, as here we have a complete sex scene without me bailing on details. so, subsequently, warning for the amount of details in this chapter.

Eventually James does manage to strip Bas so they can get started on the next part of the challenge.

“Ok boys, choose your handcuffs. And think carefully!” Bas says with a mischievous chuckle. “James?”

“Can… can I have your briefs? Please sir?” James asks sheepishly.

“I’m sure we can make that work.” Blaine can hear the smile in Bas’s response.

“Blaine?” He hears Kurt ask.

“Would your shirt be ok to use master?” Blaine asks in a very similar tone as James used.

“You know I’m good with knots, I can make any item you pick work! Of course you can boy.” He hears movement, before he knows it Kurt’s voice comes from behind him.  “Hands behind your back.” He instructs, using more of a dom command this time. Blaine complies, crossing his wrist over each other to make it the easiest and most comfortable position to be in. He feels tight fabric come into contact with his skin, and assumes Kurt has twisted the shirt to make it more like a rope that can be looped around his arms. It gets wrapped round twice before being tied off. Kurt knots it tightly, but not enough to cut of the blood flow, just enough to be slightly uncomfortable. He feels Kurt walk back round to stand in front of Blaine once again. “When you are ready you can start boy.”

Blaine takes a little bit of time to gather his thoughts, work out the best way to balance without his hands, and the best way to get Kurt cumming. He shuffles forwards so his knees are near to his masters, assuming he wasn’t in a different place than previously. Blaine bends forwards to cover the rest of the distance, in search of his masters cock. He comes into contact with skin, and from there can orientate himself. Although he can hear James already sucking Bas off, and it’s a competition of speed, Blaine isn’t in that much of a hurry – willing to endure the punishment if it means getting to have Kurt’s dick for longer.

He starts by placing small kisses along the length of his masters dick, starting at the base. When he reaches the tip he starts licking, running his tongue over the slit. He hears a gasp escape Kurt. Knowing he is doing the right things he gains more confidence, covering more of masters length in saliva and exploring all the different bumps and textures, enjoying the experience as much as Kurt is. Once he is finally happy there isn’t a part of Kurt’s long length that hasn’t been given attention, he finally goes back to the tip, suckling gently.

Opening his mouth by small increments, he starts to take more of Kurt’s cock, exploring with his tongue as he goes down slowly. Eventually he feels Kurt’s cock reaching the back of his throat. Slightly annoyed at the limited size of his mouth he lets out a small sigh. The vibrations however seem to do something to Kurt, and Blaine hears his name fall from his masters lips. Knowing he is meant to be silent during this, he instead starts breathing slightly heavier, knowing that the faster airflow should have the same effect as making a noise. He feels Kurt shiver.

He starts to tilt his head sideways in both directions, rotating it around Kurt’s length to cover a different area. Getting more adventurous he starts moving backwards and forwards at the same time. On his next pull backwards he pauses to take a deep breath, ready to deep throat on his next stroke.

Pushing forwards he has a slight moment of panic as Kurt starts going past the back of his mouth, but his manages to stay under control and continue going. Relaxing his throat muscles he continues taking Kurt’s length, further than they have ever gone before. Noticing he is starting to struggle for breath he pulls back slowly, not wanting to rush and cause his gag reflex to kick in.

“Wow. Good boy Blaine!” Kurt praises. Blaine smiles, gaining more confidence. He takes a deep breath before going again. This time he takes a bit more time going down, pausing just before Kurt’s cock reaches his throat to take a little bit of time worshiping the area currently in his mouth. He takes a breath from his current position, then pretends to take a huge yawn to relax his throat even more, making it more comfortable for him this time. He explores more than he did on his first go, licking the underside of Kurt’s dick until he really is about to choke, pulling of Kurt’s cock completely to get his breath back.

“Boy, I’m going to cum soon, you haven’t got to swallow. I will give you a last second waring so you can move.” Kurt says considerably, however it was already Blaine’s plan to swallow, and he wasn’t going to change just because he had permission too. Blaine takes another large breath before taking much as Kurt as he can, without any hesitancy this time. He can feel Kurt’s pre-orgasm movements, and a light tug on his hair indicating Kurt’s warning. He does pull back, but not completely, hollowing out his cheeks ready to except Kurt’s release. He hears a unintelligible mumble of a sentence from Kurt, containing the words “Oh… God Blaine.. Yes.. oh god” repeatedly before Blaine tastes the warm liquid of Kurt’s. Blaine expects that he would be cumming as well if that damn cage wasn’t preventing it! He pulls back, sealing his lips without swallowing yet, wanting to continue tasting it for a little longer. Although many people are not a fan of the taste of someone else’s cum, he didn’t fit into that category when it comes to Kurt. He looks up in the direction of Kurt, not able to see him but knowing Kurt will understand what he is asking for.

“You can swallow now.” Kurt says after a slight delay. Blaine was sure it was to tease him for a little bit longer. He swallows. The next line is spoken directly next to his ear, making him jump slightly. “Good boy. We won.” Blaine basks in the praise and victory. He feels Kurt’s presence move to stand behind him before he feels the slight tug at the shirt binding his arms, indicating it is being undone. Even once they are free, Blaine doesn’t move them. As expected, Kurt takes one of his arms – his left one – and starts to massage it, making sure the blood is flowing properly. When Kurt lets go, to take his right arm, he drops it onto his lap. As Kurt finishes with his second arm he hears Bas’s orgasm. It appeared he had one by quite a stretch. Kurt removes the blind fold, checking Blaine’s eyes for any negative emotion. Blaine knows he will only be able to see a very satisfied sub.

He looks up to see a naked Bas, with a kneeling James, chest covered in his own doms release.

“Ok, we admit defeat, but we are so having a rematch at a later date!” Bas says, in a fake annoyance.

“That’s fine. We will be able to make it 2-0!” Kurt mischievously laughs. “As for your rewards boy, I think we should remove this.” Kurt lifts the key from his neck, and inserts it into the padlock on Blaine’s cage. After being freed his cock instantly springs up, causing him to chuckle slightly. “How’s that?”

“The best reward, master. Thank you.” He responds.

“No problem, you certainly earned it.”

They both look over to Bas, who appears to be considering his subs surprise for losing.

“I think. Umm. I need an honest answer. I think you should have to stay like that for a while rather than getting cleaned up. Does that sound appropriate?” Bas asks seriously.

“Yes sir, I would be more than willing to have a reminder of you on me like this.” Blaine notices that James is wearing a thick leather collar, so doesn’t see how his comment makes sense, but goes with it.

“Oh, and seeing as you are the only one dressed, I think your knickers should come off as well.” This wakes Blaine. But yes, James appears to be wearing some pink frilly knickers rather than boxers. He struggles to keep in his laughter. However James doesn’t seemed to be at all embarrassed by this pronunciation, so maybe it was James’ Idea. They do look comfortable, so he can’t really say anything on the matter. James removes his item of clothing and places it with the rest of his clothes on the stool in the corner as Bas and Kurt both head in the direction together. Both completely naked. Blaine struggles to get used to the image of four naked hot dudes in his apartment, but if this is what it’s like he certainly wants to!

James comes and sits on the floor next to him, smiling at Blaine. Without their doms there to order them not to, they start chatting about idle things. And continue to do so even when both doms return, handing their subs a bottle of chilled water each. They stay like that for a while, doms and subs both engaged in their own conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink and you miss it reference to the first fic in this series if you have stuck with me and read all of them! Did anyone notice it? (HINT: it it to do with the knot tying, which was mentioned when Blaine tied the balloons. I feel clever for the reference, so i had to point it out!)
> 
>  
> 
> And i would like to thank my friend for helping this female virgin accurately describe a gay sex scene! He was the inspiration for the knickers as well
> 
>  
> 
> Final note: it hasnt been abandoned, real life has just got in the way (they say a levels are the hardest you work in your life, and i really hope thats true!!). I am currently writing chapter 13, and aim to have it up asap (my self set deadline is the 10th of march


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although this fic is pretty much abandoned now, i thought i would post what i have written of this chapter and give a summary of the ending, just to close everything off for anyone reading.  
> there is a chance i will come back to this series once i finish my current fic (The Organisation of Submissve Ownership. check it out if you like angsty slave aus), but im not doing them at the same time (the oso is higher quality of writing as well)

“I’m getting hungry. I think Pizza Hut delivers here. Are you wanting to stay as well Bas?” Kurt asks. Blaine and James stop their discussion on comic books - having realised they were both fans of Deadpool - to listen to their masters decisions.

“Yes, we can do. That sounds like a good idea actually. Do you have a pamphlet, it’s been ages since I last had anything from there?” Bas says, somehow combining excitement with nonchalance, a mix Blaine previously thought – by definition - was impossible.

“Blaine, go and fetch it.” Kurt orders. Blaine stands up and walks into the kitchen, going straight to the draw in which they kept any and all business advertisements and menus that might come in handy. He pushes aside the leaflet for a traveling fair opening in a few days – having only just came in the post and been chucked on top of the pile – arriving at the wanted pamphlet below it. Pizza was possibly one of his favourite takeaways; well if not favourite it was the most delivered one. He hastily returns back to Kurt, and hands it to him, knowing in his submissive mind-set that he shouldn’t hand it straight to Bas.

“Good boy.” Kurt praises as Blaine resumes his previous position, this time with his head comfortably on Kurts lap. Kurt starts curling his fingers through Blaines hair, causing Blaine to forget almost everything but the possessive touch of his master.

Before long the doorbell rings, along with a loud curse, waking him from his daze. Blaine realises that either the company has become impossibly quick when delivering pizzas, or he was completely in his own world for the better part of an hour.

His head is jostled as Kurt rushes up. With slight annoyance at the harsh handling, he starts to glare at his master before stopping in his tracks. A very naked master. He notices Kurt is running in the direction of the bathroom, opposite to the door.

Kurt reappears with a towel wrapped around his waist. Logically Blaine knows it is a good idea, but the more selfish part of him misses the view. However the one saving grace is the visibility of his masters back muscles, which are almost as erotic as a fully naked Kurt.

Although the couch faces away from the door, so they can maintain their privacy without having to relocate, Blaine passes a discarded blanket to Bas, not knowing if he would appreciate the additional layer of protection. Bas however takes the blanket with a small smile of thanks, before they both turn to watch the events unfolding at the door.

Kurt takes a deep breath before opening the door. Despite his – mostly – calm exterior he was beyond embarrassed internally. The well-known (within the fashion industry anyway) Kurt Anderson-Hummel about to answer the door in nothing more than a towel. Kurt decides to just bite the bullet and open the door, get it done as soon as possible so he can return to his sub and friends.

“Two pizzas? That’s $34.48 please.” The pizza boy says, not giving any indication of having noticed Kurt’s strange dress.

 

* * *

They eat the pizza, subs on the floor being fed by the doms.

another competitive sex scene (handjobs dom gives subs)

bas+james leave

kurt and blaine 'make love'


End file.
